


Oh Shit

by writer_rach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/pseuds/writer_rach
Summary: This was a 52 word essay dare





	Oh Shit

Bucky Barnes woke up in the middle of the night curled up beside Steve Rogers in bed. Earlier that night had been wild, and he regretted absolutely nothing even though his ass was raw. Suddenly he felt the urge to go to the bathroom, and as he stood, he grabbed his ass and said.

"Oh shit."


End file.
